


Double Exposure

by fucker



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucker/pseuds/fucker
Summary: It's hard for Rafael to say no to Sonny on a normal day, so naturally he doesn't stand a chance against his boyfriend's very persuasive hands.





	Double Exposure

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [JaysenTheGaysen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaysenthegaysen) for the title and the beta!

“You think this is funny?” Rafael grabbed Sonny's wrist the second the two men stepped out of the bar, pressing the detective's hand to his quickly growing erection to make his point. “You like doing this to me in front of everyone?”

A slightly tipsy Sonny was unable to bite back a laugh as he felt how hard Rafael was, and he was rewarded with a deathly glare.

“Oh, you _do_ think it's funny, don't you.” The lawyer pushed Sonny's exploring hand away with a good-natured scowl. “Let's get you home, birthday boy.”

Undeterred, Sonny slid an arm around Rafael's back, wiggling a hand into the lawyer’s back pocket to grope at his ass. “You love me,” he grinned, nipping at Rafael’s neck just below his ear.

“I _do_ love you, but you get awfully handsy when you drink, you know that?”

“If I didn't know better, I might think you _liked_ it,” Sonny teased, palming at the base of Rafael's cock through his trousers.

Rafael sighed and gently pushed his hand away again. “You already insisted on climbing into my lap in front of the whole squad,” he reminded his boyfriend, glancing back over his shoulder towards the bar. “Do you want them to see this too?”

Sonny mirrored Rafael; quickly glancing back before tugging at the lawyer’s arm. “They won't see us down here,” he offered, nodding at the entrance to a dark alley obscured by two dumpsters.

“That's very romantic of you,” Rafael rolled his eyes, “but absolutely not.” He steered Sonny away from the alley with a firm grip on his bicep, earning himself a tiny whimper from the detective.

“But Raf...” Sonny threw the lawyer his best puppy dog eyes and slid his hand back around to Rafael’s fly, teasing him between a thumb and two fingers. “I _need_ it,” he pouted.

“We'll be home in five minutes,” Rafael placated,  keeping up his brisk pace.

He didn't push Sonny away this time, though, and the detective took advantage the second they reached the crosswalk, stepping in front of him to shield the view from the street and wrapping a hand around the lawyer's erection. Working him through his pants in short, tight strokes, Sonny moaned quietly at the familiar feel of Rafael in his hand, burying his face in the lawyer’s neck and kissing him roughly.

He let himself get lost in Rafael for a moment; breathing in his scent, nosing at his lightly stubbled jaw, biting at his neck where he'd loosened his shirt and tie. It took Rafael's hand under his chin gently easing him away for Sonny to notice that the light was green, and he eagerly hopped off the curb, slightly disgruntled lawyer in tow.

Safely across the street, he slipped a hand in Rafael's pocket as they walked, running long fingers around the head of his cock and over his slit, watching with smug satisfaction as Rafael's gait steadily became more and more bowlegged. They made it another block and a half like that-- Sonny with one hand buried in Rafael's pocket and the other shoved deep in his own-- before Rafael’s resolve finally broke.

He glanced up and down the block before grabbing ahold of Sonny's wrist, twisting the detective's arm behind his back, and marching him into the next alleyway. Rafael pinned him to the brick, two forearms beside his head and a knee between his thighs. “Is this what you want?” He hissed, sucking a dark bruise into Sonny's neck and clapping a hand over the detective’s mouth when he moaned.

Sonny nodded frantically behind Rafael's hand and closed his eyes with a whimper as the lawyer gave him a matching mark on the other side.

“Can you be quiet?”

Sonny nodded again.

“You're lucky you're cute,” Rafael muttered, taking his hand from Sonny's mouth and spinning the pair of them around. “This is only because it's your birthday,” he made Sonny look at him, a hand on his jaw. “And because it's impossible to say no when you're acting all needy, but I can't have you expecting this all the time. Understood?”

Sonny nodded a third time, letting out a little huff as Rafael kissed him hard, then whining when he pulled away again.

“And you need to be quiet,” he warned, reaching up to muss Sonny's hair. “I'm serious.”

“I can be quiet...” Sonny pouted a bit when Rafael chuckled at that, but quickly forgot about being offended as the hand in his hair turned into a fist, urging him down to his knees. He eagerly fumbled with Rafael's belt, getting the buckle undone with a little effort and quickly moving on to his button, leaning forward to press his face to Rafael's crotch; kissing, licking at him through the fabric as he tugged the lawyer's zipper down and reached into his fly to retrieve his prize.

The look on Sonny's face was nothing short of triumphant as he pulled Rafael's cock from its confines and immediately went to work. He licked messily at the head, seeking out every last bit of precome and swallowing it all down with a series of small moans before quickly moving south, lips and tongue working the ridge running down the underside of Rafael's erection. Making his way to the base of Rafael’s cock, Sonny wrapped his lips around one side in a messy, wet kiss, slowly sliding under and around to the other side, his tongue never pausing in it's obscene ministrations.

He finally pulled away to heave in a deep breath, panting against Rafael's cock as he eagerly licked up and down. Tongue pressed tight to his shaft, Sonny cocked his head to the side, Rafael's erection heavy, warm against his cheek as he worked his tongue into the lawyer's fly to lick at his balls.

Rafael groaned at the quick, teasing flicks of Sonny's tongue, and he shoved a hand down the front of his own jeans, knocking Sonny away for a moment as he fished his balls from his fly. Grip firm around the top of his sac, he presented them to Sonny in a tight little package, watching the detective lick and nip at him before pulling both into his mouth at once.

“ _Fuck_ , Sonny,” Rafael's voice was a harsh whisper. “What's gotten into you?”

His mouth stuffed, Sonny just hummed in response, rolling Rafael's balls against the roof of his mouth and drawing another soft groan from the lawyer. He tongued at him a moment longer, then pulled away with a gentle tug, the lawyer's balls slipping from his mouth with a soft, wet pop. Sonny went straight back to Rafael's cock with little preamble, happily sucking up more precome that had welled up and started to drip down, wiggling his tongue against Rafael's slit to get every last drop.

Rafael felt his cock throb hard as Sonny finally closed a hand around him, warm, just tight enough, and his breathing quickly picked up as the detective started to stroke him. The lawyer watched as Sonny jerked him a few times then abruptly shoved Rafael's cock into his mouth, head rubbing against the inside of his cheek as he continued pumping his fist.

Sonny traced around the ridge of Rafael's crown lightly with his tongue, teasing his head until he was rewarded with another salty rush of precome. Rafael throbbed in his mouth and Sonny grinned, pulling off to lick up and down his shaft one more time before taking a good four inches at once, pushing the head of Rafael’s cock up into the roof of his mouth and sucking hard.

Rafael doubled over and bit down on his fist, stifling a moan as Sonny started to bob on his erection, hand pressed to his lips and moving in time with his mouth, stroking what he wasn't swallowing down. Every last inch was covered, between Sonny’s mouth, his tongue, and his fist, and Rafael watched as the detective slowly dropped one finger at a time, feeding himself more and more of Rafael’s cock.

Where Sonny was usually careful and precise, constantly checking in with Rafael, Sonny with a few drinks in him was a very different matter-- messy, rough, occasionally choking himself when he tried to take too much, but enthusiastically going back for more every single time. And while Rafael had never had a single complaint about neat, attentive Sonny; while he wouldn't change a single thing, at the same time he had to admit that this was in the top ten blowjobs he'd gotten for sure. Not just from Sonny, but  _ever_.

Teeth just barely grazed his shaft and Rafael hissed in surprise, grip tightening in Sonny's hair, head falling back against the bricks. He brought his free hand to rest on the back of Sonny's neck, thumb tracing gentle circles behind his ear, and the detective eagerly took the little bit of extra encouragement, forcing himself further onto Rafael's cock with every bob of his head.

“Look at you,” Rafael murmured, tugging gently at Sonny's hair. “You take it so well.”

Sonny moaned around him and gripped Rafael's sturdy hips, pulling himself forward until the lawyer's cock met resistance at the back of his throat. He stayed like that for a moment; nose buried in Rafael’s hip, mouth stuffed full, with the lawyer's erection pressed tight up against the entrance to his windpipe. He swallowed a few times in vain, muscles contracting around the very tip of Rafael's cock, but he couldn't quite get it down before he had to pull away for air.

Rafael raised a foot and nudged at Sonny's thighs, urging his knees apart before slowly dragging his toe up between his legs, gently teasing his balls. “Touch yourself for me,” he murmured, watching as Sonny scrambled to comply.

The detective didn't even bother with his fly, closing a hand tight around the straining bulge in his pants and kneading at his hard, neglected cock through his jeans. “Raf...” he tightened his lips around the lawyer and sucked at his head for a moment. “Can I come?”

“In your pants?” Rafael's voice was a mix of surprise and arousal.

Sonny took Rafael to the back of his throat again and nodded, swallowing around him as he did.

“Yeah-- _god_ yes,” Rafael felt himself slip past the tight ring of muscle, into Sonny's throat, and he moaned. “Come in your pants for me, Sonny, _fuck_ \-- show me how much you like sucking my cock.”

Sonny forced himself forward, choking down another inch as he jerked himself roughly through his jeans. Eyes watering, slowly running out of air, he felt his way up Rafael's thigh with his free hand, quickly finding the lawyer's balls and rolling them between his fingers before bringing them far enough forward that he could stick his tongue out and lick at Rafael's sac.

“ _Gentlemen!_ ”

Sonny’s throat constricted hard around him as he gagged in his haste to pull off of Rafael, and the lawyer let out a strangled groan at the feeling before he could stop himself. His eyes snapped open and he cursed, greeted by the blinding white beam of a Maglite. He was barely able to make out the silhouette of a uniformed cop a few meters away at the entrance to their alley and, instinctively, he dropped both hands from Sonny's hair to his own fly, covering up as best he could.

“Boys, I'm gonna need you to zip up and come out here where I can see you.” The officer motioned with his flashlight; the beam briefly flickering over Sonny's face, up to Rafael, then back down to Sonny as if doing a double take. “ _Carisi?_ ”

“Who--” Sonny raised an arm against the light, shielding his eyes from the glaring LEDs and squinting towards the cop.

“Oh, god,” he finally seemed to register the fact that he was blinding both men with his flashlight. “Sorry, sorry.” He turned it down to the lowest setting and angled the beam towards the wall.

One hand remaining on Rafael's thigh for balance, Sonny pivoted awkwardly on his toes to get a better look at the man. “Fisher?”

“Yeah, it's me,” the cop took a step into the alley and gave an awkward half-wave in greeting, clearly unsure how to continue this interaction.

“Sorry, we were just... um,” suddenly too conscious of how messy he'd been, Sonny wiped his mouth on his sleeve, praying for his boyfriend to take over; to talk them out of this with some of his fancy lawyer words. He felt a rush of relief as Rafael finally spoke up, but it was short-lived.

“We were just on the way home,” Rafael explained calmly, “and Carisi here couldn’t wait. Practically manhandled me into this alley here, officer, and I just can't say no to an authority figure.”

Sonny could hear the growing amusement in Rafael's voice, and he drew his free hand back to give the lawyer a warning punch in the thigh.

Rafael yelped, needing both hands to remain covered up and unable to defend himself, and he shifted his weight onto his good leg. “He's assaulting me now, officer!” He laughed, unable to stop himself, and he was immediately rewarded with a smack to his other leg.

Sonny glared up at him from waist level, and Rafael winked down at him, shoulders shaking with laughter, but he mercifully stopped talking.

“Carisi, cut it out,” Fisher was obviously doing his best to hold back laughter as well. “And get _up_ already, for god's sake.”

“Oh, right,” Sonny glanced up at both men towering over him, “sorry.” He straightened up and immediately let out a pained groan, kicking the pins and needles out of his legs.

“You know, I think I can honestly say I had no idea you were into, um...” the officer waved a vague hand in their direction.

“Men?” Rafael offered in a warning tone, his voice laced with acid.

“What? No, uh... public stuff, I mean,” Fisher scratched at the back of his head. “Everyone knows he likes guys. I don't think we could get him to stop bragging about his boyfriend if we tried.”

Rafael glanced at Sonny with the tiniest hint of a smirk on his lips, but the detective was stoically avoiding his gaze.

“Oh!” The cop had another brief moment of realization. “So are you... you must be Rafael?”

“The one and only,” Rafael admitted with a wry smile.

“Nice to finally meet you after hearing so much,” Fisher stepped forward and extended a hand, then quickly dropped it back to his side as Rafael raised both eyebrows in disbelief. “Right, right, sorry.”

“The one and only ADA stupid enough to get caught fooling around in public,” Rafael sighed.

“I'm sorry,” Sonny chimed in, hanging his head. “I know better. _He_ knows better--”

“Relax,” Fisher waved a dismissive hand, “I was never here.”

Sonny let out a heavy sigh of relief and heard Rafael do the same beside him.

“I _do_ have to send you guys home, though. Not gonna charge you or anything, obviously, but...” the cop offered an apologetic shrug, at least having the common decency to avert his eyes as Rafael shifted and tucked himself away. “You could probably get yourself off, anyway,” he added with a half smile at the lawyer.

Rafael huffed out a laugh at that, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards.

A look of mild horror washed over Fisher's face as he realized what he'd just said. “Off the charge, I mean,” he hastily amended. “Not, uh--” he gestured at the two men, “not... you know. Anyway.” He stepped aside to let the two men pass.

Rafael ushered Sonny out of the alley ahead of him, a hand in the middle of his back. “Thanks, officer,” Rafael winked at Fisher on the way past and grinned as the cop flushed bright red.

They were home in less than three minutes, Rafael kicking the door shut behind them and pinning Sonny to the wall in one motion. “We are never--,” he bit at Sonny's neck, “ _ever_ doing that again.”

“Say it.” Sonny gave Rafael a playful shove.

“Say what?” Rafael leaned back in, unable to keep the smug smile from his face as he nipped at the detective's throat.

“ _Just say it_.”

“Can't stop bragging about your big, sexy lawyer at work, can you?” Rafael grinned at Sonny, then doubled over as the detective jabbed several fingers into his midriff, targeting his weakest spots.

The detective's assault was relentless; tickling Rafael as he slowly slid down the wall until he was curled up in a defensive little ball on the floor, still making a valiant but futile effort to swat Sonny’s hands away.

“Uncle--” he rolled onto his side, nearly in tears from laughter, “ _uncle_.”

“Are you finished?” Sonny waggled his fingers menacingly at Rafael.

“No-- _no_ , _stop--_ ” the lawyer gasped, “I'm done! I’m done, I swear.” He untangled his limbs and struggled back into a sitting position, keeping a wary eye on the detective. “Help an old man up,” he extended a hand to Sonny, who pulled him to his feet with little effort.

Still a bit out of breath, Rafael let himself fall against the detective, wrapping his arms around Sonny's neck and nuzzling at his jaw.

Sonny drew him into a kiss and slid a hand down his front, humming against Rafael's lips as he found that the lawyer was still hard. “I did that good, huh?” He grinned as Rafael bit back a moan.

“Why don't you get rid of these and meet me in the bedroom?” Rafael tugged at Sonny's clothes. “If you're lucky, maybe your trophy boyfriend might give you a limp to brag about tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ _What does "uncle" mean?_ ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Say_Uncle)
> 
> Please feel free to [message](https://fuckerao3.tumblr.com/ask) or [DM](https://www.tumblr.com/message/fuckerao3) me with questions, suggestions, or requests (no promises), or if you'd like to beta!


End file.
